Cinderella Story
by FiireFlies
Summary: It was going to be Renesmee/Jacob but I switched. Its hot Miami area, Highschool for the forever 17 year old. He helps this girl get through her life. He also tries to keep his rep and his secret of being a werewolf. Might not seem twilighty but is.


I went through hell at home, with my alcoholic father. I went through even deeper hell at high school. But lucky for me, I had just one place to let myself go, where no one judged me, instead were my friends. This place was a little yellow diner on the end of the main road. My name is Celine, and I am a sport loving almost 18 years old.

I live in a small, small town. There is one elementary school, with about maybe a hundred little kids. Then, there is the middle school/high school that holds about maybe two hundred, but that would be pushing it. This little town has two grocery stores, one right beside the other, once car dealership, used car dealership. You had to go into the closest biggest town, which has one dealership, Honda, with new cars, or you could drive a couple hours to Miami. Then you have your little convenience/bait stores, gift shops, even a little one theatre movie theatre. Then, there's the little yellow diner across the street from a farm, but still on the main road like everything else. The reason I chose to work at this diner was because it was a whole length of a road away from school and a couple blocks from home. My father doesn't know I work there, and as lazy as teenagers are, they wouldn't bother coming all the way over here for a root beer float.

This brings me to home. My home wasn't so much a shelter, I just had no choice. If I could, I would be gone, I would be renting an apartment along the ocean in Miami, away from my father. But my sister was holding me back. She was turning six in a couple weeks and she looked so much like my mother, we both did. We both had our mom's thick dark brown hair and big green eyes, but she got my mother's perfect smile and mine was made up. My mother died in work accident. She worked for a construction company, a manager, and one day she decided to help the workers out on the job site and then a part of the structure they were building fell apart and it was my mom who got in the way. She made the long trip to the hospital but after a few hours of stabilizing her and all those complicated test, she gave up before we were able to see her. My dad couldn't take care of any of us after that, he took up drinking and he got fired from his dependable manger job and became a night time security guard for the little museum in town. It doesn't pay all the bills, that's why I have to work every day to help pay for things. He got the night shift, he starts at four in the afternoon and his shift ends at two on the morning. I'm sure you can guess what happens when he gets back. He takes his place on the lounge chair out on the deck, if it isn't cool and wet.

High school was an even worse story. I was a complete nobody. I dressed in oversized baseball jerseys or hooded long sleeves that did my body no justice. Since we lived in a sunny town on the ocean, just north of Miami, the weather was normally the same all year round. In the summer it tended to be a bit warmer and in the winter a bit cooler but almost never below 70 degrees or over 90 degrees, so normally jean shorts were good enough. My hair was always tied up because of the humidity and I always had cover up on hiding the one random pimple in the most revealing places. Sometimes, if I felt riské I would throw on some mascara but that didn't happen too often. So you can obviously say that I blend in to the walls. My best friend was a genius and no doubtly, he was sort of dorky but he was the kindest person I've known since I was first being picked on, at 11 years old. I wasn't picked on alot, but when I was, it wasn't pleasant and somehow, he always made things seem a little better than they were. His name was Chad. He had glasses and shirts with geeky graphics on them, your typical awesome best friend. I know this sounds very movie like but our school really did have those certain typical clicks. You have me and Chad, than you have the kids who like reading, at the library all the time. Next is those who are in love with the teachers, the school and all, trying to grow our school spirit. Then, as usual you got your drug dup musicians, then jocks and hot chicks that follow them around in skirts that don't cover their fake tanned ass's and cleavage that shows all the way down to their belly buttons. You would think the principle would have done something about this a while ago, but he's an old perverted man who enjoys the view.

Today was a normal day. I got ready for school, got my sister ready for school, and dropped her off in my 1968 ford mustang convertible. I have to say, that car was the best thing I had. My sister was on top of my favourite things but object wise, it was my car. It was white with two black racing stripes along the top. I was very much into cars and I fixed every problem this car had, except for the one problem I couldn't find. There was gas leaking from somewhere but I checked and no where I could see. I thought about bringing it to a shop but I knew I could find it eventually, when I had some spare time. My sister, Rosalie, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then ran to the playground. I drove off and hurried to beat the bell.

I made it with minutes to spare; only today was one of those weird days. First off, I found my way around campus to my locker, which was on the other side of the school and not close to any of my classes. I walked into about three lockers and tripped over a vine sticking out of the ground on the sidewalk. Ok, so those parts weren't so un normal but when I got into my first class, there was about three students there, including me. Oh, and the teacher. Normally, were about a dozen more teenagers. I sat down at a desk in the back and blended in as usual. I wasn't in any of Chad's classes till my last period and that's when I finally go the chance to ask him what's going on today.

"Big surprise game in Miami. Since our whole grade is pretty much part of the team, then all the spares to top it off-" Chad said. I interrupted him immediately. The last thing you want to do is let Chad go on and on about nothing.

"I get it." I said, sort of angrily.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Look, I'll talk to you later. I have to get Rosalie then I gotta get to work."

"I'll stop by the diner."

"Alright, bye!" I waved goodbye and walked over to my car.

Just as I was getting in, the bus that hauls the football team sped to a stop in front of the school, followed by the big boobed chicks in the jeeps. I heard a few mocking whistles come from some of the guys walking to their cars from the bus and heard a few mocking giggles escaping the zomby blondies as they got into the cars with the boys. I just ignored the mockery and left to my sister's school.

"How was your day?" I asked her. I wasn't smiling so it was obvious what would happen next.

"How was your day?" She asked concerned.

"As usual. I have to work so you don't mind coming with me, do you?"

"Sure."

"Have any homework..." I went on and on, making sure everything was alright, doing my mom's job.

It took a while but we made it across town fast enough to the diner. I grabbed a few things and pulled Rosalie to the front doors. We were greeted by all my coworkers, who were all so good friends, I even called them family. The closest and kindest one to me and my sister was Claire. She knew my mother for a long time and promised to take care of us if ever we needed it. And she did as promised.

"Hey, sweeties." She hugged both of us and then continued to do her job. She took orders and/or worked the cash. I did the same, but I also did some clean up as well. Dana, another employee was a waitress then we had a great cook in the kitchen, Tom.

I made sure Rosalie was comfortable in one of the booths. I set her up with her homework and left to change into my uniform. The diner was based on the 50s. Our uniforms were black t-shirt, grey pants or shorts and a yellow waitress type apron. Since it was a particularly cool day, the pants suited the weather best. And, I put on a few swipes of mascara to help my helpless look. After all that, I rushed over to the kitchen.

"Need anything Tom?" I asked our friendly cook.

"I have a few orders almost ready. Five more minutes."

"Alright."

Just as I finished passing over the orders and mixing up a milshake, I walked over to Claire and she asked me about school and home and everything.

"You sure you ok?" She asked me, a little worry filled her eyes.

"It's the best I can do."

"You know that isn't true. You can make it as far as anyone else. You know that."

"What about Rosalie though. If I leave for school next year, I don't know if I would be able to take care of her. I don-" I was interrupted by the _ding ding_ from the door and then a whole bunch of teenagers made their way through the diner to the biggest booth in the back.

"Go, Celine, you get that table." When Claire said that, I pretty much panicked. That was a few jocks and a few of the barbies that followed. Obviously, they know I go to school with them, and obviously they've also seen my accidents. But they didn't know, know me. Thank god. I don't even think they know my name, the better. "Don't worry this is how you make friends."

"Not with them. They are how you lose friends."

"They're just like you. Don't undermine yourself."

I took a deep breath then moved my feet towards the noisy booth.

"Hi." I heard a few mumbled 'hi's then I did my job. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A round of ice teas." One of them said. I quickly wrote down _7 ice teas _till one of the girls interrupted me.

"I don't want ice tea. Do you have anything that's as bland as you? Have to watch my cals. Maybe something bubbly." All the girls giggled and a couple of the guys as well.

"And one bitch-o-tonic water." I mumbled. They must have heard me because a few of the boys laughed and the girls gasped.

She glared at me and I may have even heard a growl. I smiled and left to behind the counter. That girl, the one that didn't get an ice tea, that was Tiffany. She was tall, wore heals everyday and had the fakest blue eyes and the ugliest orange tan. I hated her. Ever since I was little, she hated me, never liked me... Why, I don't know and at this point in my life, I really don't care anymore.

"Don't look but the cute boy is looking at you..." Dana stated.

"Thanks for trying..."

"I'm not lying. He looks almost sorry. Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Oh Celine..." She hugged me then let me go with a smile.

I got a tray, piled the ice teas and the one tonic water, then made my way to their table.

I gave them their drinks, asked them if there was anything else they want. One guy made a stupid comment and then I left. Every once and a while, I would glance at the table. Sometimes I would catch that guy looking at me, other times he was smiling and laughing with his friends. His name was Jacob. He was tall, tanned skin, naturally-no sun needed-, and he had dark brown, pretty much black, hair and these dark brown eyes. Everyone loves him, everyone wants to be around him, and he is quarterback of the football team. I know, this is so cliché, but it's all real. No lies here.

He was probably laughing inside. He was trying to figure out the right moment to point and laugh, or to make some smart ass comment. I knew it was coming, it's happen before. Well, ok, he didn't do it but others have and he isn't any different from any of those obnoxious, egotistical, snobs they call hotshots.

They were finally leaving. As they were stepping towards the exit, I passed by to pick up their mess and that empty headed barby stuck her heels out a little further then I required and, like what happens all the time, I trip in front of everyone. Unluckily for me though, that handsome snob, Jacob, caught me before I could hit the floor. I say unluckily because that meant that I owed him. Now that my balance was depended on him, he could do what he wanted.

I was waiting for him to drop me, to pull me up then trip me again or drown me with a glass of root beer. But surprisingly, he pulled me up straight and squeezed my upper arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was sort of low, but sort of above average and it was very husky, but also velvet. His lips moved slowly, or maybe that was just in my imagination. And, I didn't notice before but his eyes, they went from a deep brown to a complete onyx. It's like he was hungry for something. Funny thing was, he never looked away. So neither did I. The whole time, I was expecting something terrible but in the end, he was nothing but nice to me. So maybe not all guys are total pigs and snobs, some of them have a few decent qualities. But I would never believe that. There are some things you learn along your life and I just happened to learn a lot of those things last year and this one right now.

"Hello?" He asked again. I snapped out of my day dreaming and stuttered a bit.

"Sorry, ugh... Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks, umm... really."

I noticed that his groupies were gone to the pimped out hummer. Although Tiffany was doing a great job starring me down.

"Here." He handed me a twenty.

"No, I can't take t-" He smiled and I just couldn't go on. For some reason, his perfect white smile just made me stop and stare.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I'm sorry about Tif. She can really get on peoples nerves. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." He said apologetically. Then he left.

"Again?" I knew I would see him but I didn't think he would notice me after today.

"I'm sure I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. Ok. Bye!" I babbled on. I felt so stupid as he walked through those doors. Oh my god, that was so embarrassing.

"Somebody likes you..." Claire said, creeping her fingers from my shoulder to my forehead.

"No, he feels bad for me, unlike everyone else. Which, I like better. Who wants petty when you can just be invisible."

"Oh, well it can't be that bad if a very hot guy comes with it." Dana smiled as she walked by with a tray of burgers and fries.

"I don't think he comes with, just provides."

"I don't know, that smile was a sign for something." Claire continued.

"Yeah, something terrible is going to happen to me."

"What about the looks he was giving you, when he was with his friends. I don't know, I think he likes you." She teased.

"If only that was true. Look, I got to get to work."

"You can't-" Claire kept on pushing the situation.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, alright."

So she finally let me get to work. I worked a couple of hours then brought Rosalie home after a healthy bowl of pasta at the diner. Our drive home was quiet enough, then when we got home, I figured it's time we had some fun. It was friday night and a great movie was on so I decided we were going to blast the stereo and bake some brownies and cookies and every goodie we were able to make with the ingredients we had. It was a blast and Rosalie seemed to be happy. At this point in my life, that's what mattered.

But now is time for me to move her to her bedroom and get some sleep myself. Tomorrow is my day off, and I was going to be spending it studying for exams, which were also in a couple weeks, and hanging out with my little sister.


End file.
